The Little Prince
"The Little Prince" is the sixth episode of the fifth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the fifty-ninth episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 7, 2019. It was written by Mallory Westfall and directed by Sharat Raju. Plot Facing impossible odds, Luciana and the group work together to tackle an impossible task while Morgan helps prevent disaster. Elsewhere, an old friend presents Sarah, Charlie, and Strand with a solution. Synopsis At the truck stop, Annie cleans herself up in the bathroom, Dylan reads The Little Prince, and the other kids watch cartoons. Morgan arrives with truckloads of plane parts and makes a plea to the kids for them to stay together and to help them re-assemble the plane so they can leave the area together. "We can because we've done the impossible before," he says. Luciana reveals they will fly across the mountains together. Dylan steps up and agrees. Later, Morgan radios Grace to update her and convince her to join them in their effort to go home. Elsewhere, Grace turns off the radio, puts on her radiation mask, and crawls over a roadblock. Back at the truck stop, Morgan tries out broomsticks to be his new staff when Alicia catches him and asks him to help her with the landing gear. Meanwhile, Strand and Charlie radio Luciana and Dylan to help them build the plane. Annie reminds Dylan they're just here to help their new friends leave so they can return to normal. June takes a look at Annie's ankle and advises she wait a week to run so she’s more prepared. John Dorie shows up and tells June he and Dwight are going to continue looking for Sherry. They kiss and June tells Dwight to keep him out of trouble. Outside, Althea gets one of the plane's propeller blades working until it explodes. A walker approaches and Morgan kills it with his new staff. Suddenly, Grace radios Morgan and tells him to prepare his generator for transport. She explains that the plant's second reactor is in danger of melting down and she needs the generator to help buy them time to escape though she doesn't believe that she can stop the meltdown permanently. On the road, Dwight is getting frustrated with the search for Sherry. John is optimistic having found June. He asks how they got split up. "We got split up before we got split up," Dwight says. John shows Dwight the Scrabble pieces which June used to tell him she loved him. Dwight tells John he hopes the apocalypse never ruins his optimism, but John says the apocalypse actually made him better. Elsewhere, Grace radios Alicia and Morgan, and explains that she needs the generator now, so they cut the power on the truck stop. Luciana updates Strand and he promises to come up with a plan to find propellers. Strand, Sarah, and Charlie struggle to come up with a plan to get to their friends until Charlie says she has an idea after looking at an old advertisement for Jim Brauer's brewery. "Son of a bitch. We're gonna get 'em back," Sarah says in awe after realizing what Charlie has in mind. Morgan then drives the generator to Grace and they prepare to go into a radiation area. Meanwhile, Althea works on the plane with June. Althea feels guilty about letting the helicopter take off but doesn't open up to June about it. June offers an off-the-record conversation to help, but Althea doesn't budge though June appears to suspect that something happened that Al isn't talking about. Meanwhile, Annie questions Alicia about Morgan's trip to the power plant. She tells her its nothing to worry about, but Annie decides that her group will go back into hiding. Alicia tries to stop her but Annie’s adamant, even though her brothers are less willing to leave. Elsewhere, Dwight and John search in a bar where a man is dead. Dwight explains that Sherry gave up her ring and everything to save him. "The only reason I'm still alive is because of her," he says. Dwight explains that the person that sent him away empathized with him loving his wife enough not to kill him. He says he needs some of John’s luck. Suddenly, John finds a restaurant receipt with the word "honey" on it. John grabs a pencil and traces the paper, revealing a message from Sherry. "I've been looking on the wrong road this whole time," Dwight says in awe. Back at the truck stop, Alicia finds Annie and offers her a car if she reveals why she won't go with them. Annie relents and says her family and friends lived in the camp at the onset of the apocalypse until a walker attack wiped them out. She said these walkers were different because they came from the power plant. She tearfully recalls her parents killing the walkers while being sick from radiation, meaning she had to talk to them from outside of a door. They tasked her with protecting the kids before dying, which is what she’s done. Alicia explains she understands, but tells Annie she has to ask herself if she’s surrounding herself with the dead to avoid the living. She hands her the car keys and tells her to make a choice. Meanwhile, Dwight finds the car identified on the registration he found from Sherry. He scouts the house while John finds a note from Sherry in the glove compartment. In it, she tells Dwight to stop looking for her because she couldn’t take it if he died trying to do so and she will always love him. John folds up the note and stares through the windshield, unsure of what to do with it. Elsewhere, Morgan finds his staff on Grace's truck and tells her how the man who gave it to him made him realize there’s more beyond death. Grace then reveals she tricked him into getting out of the truck as she is unwilling to risk his life to delay the meltdown and drives off alone into the radiation zone, leaving Morgan behind at the roadblock. At the truck stop, Alicia tells Luciana about Annie. Suddenly, Strand radios Luciana and tells her they have the propellers. He tells them to look up, and when they do they see Strand and Charlie in Jim’s beer-themed hot air balloon. Alicia runs to get Annie and the kids but finds them missing along with the car keys. Alicia tells Morgan they ran off and he tells her to go find them. Back in the house, Dwight tells John he found supplies inside so Sherry must have been there and claims he's optimistic. He asks John if he found something in the car and John lies, saying he didn’t. Meanwhile, Strand's balloon starts to descend but Morgan tells them they can’t because it’s contaminated land. However, the balloon is out of fuel and they have no choice. The radio cuts off and it appears Strand and Charlie have crashed. Elsewhere, Alicia looks for the kids by the massive walker roadblock that Dwight led them to. She takes out her weapon while Morgan heads towards Strand and Charlie. At the crash site, Strand and Charlie are surrounded by a herd of walkers with at least two of the walkers having dosimeters, and grow worried due to Morgan's warnings not to kill any walkers since they could become contaminated themselves. Other Cast Uncredited *Daryl Mitchell as Wendell (Voice Only) Deaths *1 unnamed man (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *First appearance of the Lonestar Power & Light. **The plant can briefly be seen in the background as Strand and Charlie fly in on Jim's balloon. *Last appearance of Jim Brauer. (Photograph) **The photograph of Jim is an old magazine cover from Brewsweek proclaiming that "Augie Takes Beer of the Year!" It features an excited Jim in a field holding a beer stein reading Beer of the Year with a giant hot air balloon in the shape of an Augie's Ale in the background. *The title of the episode refers to the book The Little Prince, written by French author Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Said book is a recurring item in the series, starting with Season 4. **The book was originally first obtained by Luciana to give to Charlie, but it was thrown out by the Vultures. Charlie later returned the book to Luciana herself. As seen in "The Hurt That Will Happen", Luciana still owns the book and it survived the plane crash. She later gave the book to Dylan. **In "Skidmark", Dylan suggests that the group repair their crashed plane to escape the area, taking inspiration from how the narrator escaped in The Little Prince. **Dylan can be seen reading the book in this episode. **This is the second episode to be titled after a book: the first one is "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame", written by Charles Bukowski. *It's revealed that along with the roads being blocked, the bridges are washed out. **This is presumably due to the hurricane which occurred in the prior season, which is noted to have washed out bridges all over the place and broke levees. *June mentions her off-the-record conversation with Al in "People Like Us" and how much it helped her. *Daryl Dixon is indirectly mentioned, as Dwight explains to John how Sherry gave up a lot of things to save him from Negan. He also mentions Daryl exiling him and encouraging Dwight to seek out Sherry. *The story behind the fall of Camp Cackleberry is revealed. *The second reactor at the power plant is revealed to be melting down. Grace is undertaking a mission to buy everyone time to escape, but the reactor is expected to meltdown anyway which will be fatal to both groups if they don't escape. *Morgan replaces his staff with a mop handle he fashions into a new one. His old staff is briefly seen wrapped in plastic. **When Morgan sees his old staff, he briefly mentions Eastman, though not by name. *Among the herd at the end is at least two radioactive walkers given the dosimeters around their necks. However, not all of the walkers appear to have the dosimeters and it is left unclear how many are thus radioactive. Category:Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 5 (Fear the Walking Dead)